


Stuffing Valentine

by coppersky



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Force-Feeding, PWP, Pre-War, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersky/pseuds/coppersky
Summary: PWP WG/stuffing fic. Read the tags. Jenny helps fill up her favourite detective. Pre-war Nick/Jenny.





	Stuffing Valentine

Nick Valentine’s bare stomach shook with tension as he stifled a watery burp.

“You’re doing so well for me, honey. Just a little bit more,” Jenny coaxed as she forced the straw between Nick’s swollen lips.

“Oh Jenny, please,” he groaned as the straw scraped against his tongue and it took all of Nick’s strength to muster himself to suck down the last half of a cloyingly sweet thick milkshake that sweated in the glass in his lover’s hands.

“Come on Nicky, make some room,” she laid her hands firmly against the absurd swell of his abdomen and pressed down hard, rubbing rough circles into his lower stomach that forced out a series of short, sharp burps. Nick groaned again as his hands came to rub at the red sides of his stomach, desperately trying to ease the tension enough to suck again and swallow the milk in his mouth. Jenny slid her fingers across Nick’s wet mouth, slipping the straw between his lips once more as she threw her legs over his, straddling what was left of his lap. At the pressure of her mound against his stomach, Nick’s cock, which had been straining against his overly-tight pants, shot to attention and engorged almost as much as he was. He moaned again.

“Push me, doll…” he whispered, and Jenny pinched his nostrils shut.

“Suck it all up,” she commanded with a suddenly stern voice, and Nick fought a wave of nausea to hollow his cheeks and take the last of the milkshake into his mouth. He tried desperately to push past his body’s responses and swallow what was left, but failed as his throat seemed to finally refuse any more of the horrendous flow of calories it had been subjected to. Nick’s mouth shot open, tendrils of milk and saliva stretching and snapping between his sticky lips, and the woman on his lap released his nose as she recognised the man wasn’t going to be able to swallow. Instead, Jenny leaned forward to place the milkshake glass on the ground (pressing her lithe body across Nick’s stomach) before leaning back and carefully splaying her hands across her lover’s stomach.

“My God you’re so big, Nicky; _look at you_. How much have you eaten? I can’t believe you’ve packed that all away inside your stomach, and you’ve still got so much to eat. Think about how big I could make you, how big you’ll be after your vacation next month. I’m going to feed you so much, every day, with snacks in between. Your poor throat will be aching,” she reached forward to gently wrap her fingers around Nick’s throat and massage the neck downwards. “That’s right, just let it trickle into your stomach. No swallowing; just let gravity take it down for you. See, wasn’t that easy? You’ve done so _so_ well for me, baby,” Jenny cooed as she climbed over Nick’s balloon-like stomach, slick with sweat from the exertion of consuming the monstrous amount of takeout Jenny had crammed into his maw over the past few hours. “After that performance, I think you’ve earned yourself a treat.” Nick’s whole body heaved with a sigh as he tried to even out his breathing. The mass of fries and hamburgers that he’d forced into his poor stomach had long started to push against his lungs, making deep breaths all but impossible.

“What could you possibly treat me with now, you minx?” he chuckled despite himself, throwing a hand up to stifle the burp that rose with the jiggling. “I’ve eaten myself right into this chair; you’re not getting me to move.”

“Well I guess the only way to get you out is to feed you until you outgrow the chair.”

“Keep this up and that’ll only take another week,” Nick stifled another series of burps and, underneath the façade, clenched his arse as tight as he could given his overtaxed abdominal muscles. The gas that he was trying to hold in felt gargantuan, swelling inside of him as if a balloon were being blown up in his sphincter. Try as he might, under the pressure of maybe five pounds of take away, there was little he could do to stifle the embarrassing fart that rippled underneath him. Nick’s cheeks, already red from his exertions, turned scarlet, but Jenny was undeterred.

“Sounds like you’ve got a bit more room,” Jenny smirked, and before Nick knew what was going on, his drum-tight stomach was being pressed on by a 100 pound woman massaging and forcing air out of his gut like her world depended on it. The hard mass inside his stomach audibly shifted under her fingers and another terrific, long fart escaped and Nick burped his way through the assault.

“Jenny, please, burst me! _Fuck_ , I wanna be fed _so. Much. More. Please_ ,” he punctuated each word with a burp, and was left in an almost-senseless stupor as Jenny disappeared. His hands mindlessly rubbed across what little he could reach of his softening gut, and didn’t stop until a sweet, soft cake was being squished between his teeth.

“More, god, baby girl, _fuggg-_ ” Nick’s mouth accepted the fluffy chocolate cake without protest, and his throat was little more use than a bird’s as he let the next piece force the first down. Somewhere between his third and fourth slab, warm and melted milkshake flooded his throat, and Nick’s pants burst across his waist with a tear of seams on the hips.

“I’m going to make you so fucking fat, Nick!” Jenny growled through clenched teeth as she switched to a slice of cheesecake while she continued to pour the warm milkshake into Nick’s mouth with a measuring jug. “Another thirty ounces of milkshake, all that sugar, all that fat swelling you up and turning you into a giant, obese mess. Oh god, yes,” she rutted against the hardness of his visibly-weeping cock, her own juices flowing across his lap as she gushed through a series of orgasms.

“Eat it all up, every last crumb, every last drop. I want you so fat you can’t fit through the door, Nick! I want your stomach so big it’s the only thing you can see when you look down. Your uniforms will be creaking as they burst off of you at work while you stuff the whole office’s supply of donuts into your face before the day even starts, so hungry you can’t help cramming everything you see down your throat-”

“Orange, doll-” Nick mumbled through a mouthful of cake, and Jenny’s hand stilled while her bloated lover tried desperately to swallow the packed mouthful of chocolate and cream cheese, his whole body heaving with the exertion. Maybe this time, he really would burst…

“Down it goes, Nicky, relax. Let it fill you up,” Jenny coaxed with the final drops of milkshake pouring between Nick’s half-closed lips. She dropped the jug to the floor and placed a gentle hand on his neck, rubbing downwards to help the sugar make its way down his throat. It was always fortunate, she thought, that her copper didn’t really have a gag reflex. He was certainly made of tough stuff, packing away enough food to feed a family and a half and begging for more again…

“So good, _so good_. My greedy pig,” Jenny ran her hands down over Nick’s softening pecs, fingernails catching on the large dusty nipples on his plush chest, bringing them to peaks almost as hard as the cock trapped firmly beneath his overfull stomach and thigh. “Lick your lips,” Jenny smiled as Nick’s tongue darted out to swirl against the mess of crumbs and chocolate that coated his chin and cheeks. Lucky he’d shaved that morning.

“Can’t reach. C’mere,” Nick’s hand barely rose above the chair’s armrest as he made a weak grabbing motion. Jenny leaned over, careful not to press on the stomach she knew couldn’t take any more pressure, and gasped as her lips were crammed against the man’s filthy face. Nick’s kiss was open-mouthed and hungry, sticky with his sweet breath and the remains of the desserts that had filled every last space in his mouth and now his stomach. Nick sucked on Jenny’s lips and tongue, licking and nipping as if his life depended on it, smearing a good deal of the chocolate from his face onto Jenny’s lips which he quickly sucked off.

"You treat me so well, sweetheart," he murmured through sticky lips, his eyes slipping shut while hands rubbed his gut.


End file.
